Konjiki no Gash Bell movie 3: ultimate demons
by omeganaruto
Summary: a movie fic just wanting some peace and quiet and with the number of demons dwindling down a new threat arises, a new gang of nine members that calls themselves the Bijuu


Well this is my first, multiple OC Konjiki no Gash bell Fanfic, with a bonus story either added on or in another story

"Talk"

"_Thought"_

_Memory/ spell_

Konjiki no Gash Bell

Movie 3:

The ultimate demons

Chapter 1

Kiyomaru sat at his desk as he looked outside the window (an: have you noticed that main characters from most anime series that they have a window seat.), as he mind was trailing off to other things. "_The demon fight has dwindled down to the strongest ones_." he trailed off to last night…

"_Yay, Go Joe, did you see that Kiyomaru." The golden blonde demon jumped into the air as he was watching his favorite hero on T.V. kung-fu kick a bad guy. "Did you see, Kiyomaru, huh huh did you, huh" Gash annoyed his book owner._

"_Shuuuuuut uuuuuuuup, Gash" Demon Kiyomaru appeared as Gash started to cower, "But yeah I saw it, but I really don't care" He returned back to normal as he calmed down a bit as he looked over to the red book._

"_What's wrong, Kiyomaru, Are you mad that the bad guy lost." Gash tried to comfort him._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, THAT IS NOT TRUE, GASH." Demon Kiyomaru came out again making Gash cowere again this time holding tightly to Vulcan 300. "It's, just been awhile since that message in the red book said that their were forty demons left, I wonder how many there are now." as if on cue, the red book began to glow, Kiyomaru began to reach for it. Gash just stared at it._

_CONGRAGULATIONS TO THE DEMONS THAT HAVE MADE IT THROUGH TO THIS DAY AS OF NOW THERE ARE 25 DEMONS LEFT ON EARTH, BE READY FOR THEY WOULD BE THE STRONGEST DEMONS THAT WILL BE LEFT. IF YOU STILL WANT TO BE A PUT IN THE TYPE HER KING, YOU WILL ONLY HAVE A FEW FIGHTS LEFT, REMEMBER THAT EVERYONE IS WATCHING DON'T LET THEM DOWN… (AN: I know no one is watching them, I think, but I thought that would have been a better idea if they were.)_

"Wow, but I can't believe it, already it is down to the last 25 demons. I wonder who they are. "let me see there is:

"There is Tio and Megumi" A picture came up of the two standing over a garden background.

"Kyanchome and Palco Folgore" A flash back appeared from when he first met them, he twitched.

"Won-lei and Li-en" image of them appeared over an Yin-yang background.

"More then likely even Brago and Sherri are still around." An image of the Goth demon and his human partner appeared (AN: who's scarier, heh heh)

"Then there are more than just us, some of them are stronger then others" A silhouette of demons appeared.

"But then there is me and Gash, and our ambition are greater." he tried to get his mind off of the subject, a slight movement caught his eye. His eye began to twitch as he saw a familiar green bag with a familiar smiling blonde little demon in it.

"WHAT THE FUC… GASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Demon Kiyomaru appeared as he was giving off his death wave towards Gash.

"Takamine Sit down in your seat," Kiyomaru returned back to normal, but he wouldn't keep his glare off his companion, as he kept on smiling.

"Now before we begin class, I would like to introduce a new student." the teacher signaled for someone to come in to the room.

"This is Benjamin Garrett, he is from America," A black haired teenager came in wearing the school uniform he looked kind of emo.

"Well tell us about yourself." the weird teacher asked.

"Well let me see, I'm Benjamin Garrett, of course you knew that. Um…I have been here for a couple of days, you can tell I can speak Japanese pretty well." The emo looking teen started to put thought into this. "oh and there is a girl I love and she is special to me." his attitude made a 180 as he gave a huge monkey smile, this caught Kiyomaru attention.

"That was good enough please go sit over their by Kiyomaru" the teacher pointed to a seat beside Kiyomaru's desk.

"Arrigato, Sensei." Benjamin bowed and began to leave for the back of the room.

"Konichiwa, Kiyomaru-san." he said to Kiyo as he took his seat beside him.

"oh, Konichiwa ." Kiyomaru smiled. _"Maybe this is what I need, just to get my mind off of this whole demon fight thing, get some new friends to forget about the whole thing. _Kiyomaru just smiled.

"You wanna do something after school," Benjamin smiled. "I think I have an idea," he put a finger to his chin. He then put on a serious face. "You get your demon and I'll get my demon, and we'll have a fight."

"WHAT THE HELL" was all Kiyomaru could say.


End file.
